gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Gazette: Week 1
Weekly newspaper!]] Published on the week of Febuary 7th to Febuary 13th in the year of 2011. First official Caribbean Gazette publication. Caribbean Gazette Privilege Affair This week, on the Pirates Of The Caribbean Online Player's Wikia, there has been a major outbreak, just like in current day Egypt, the wikia had few small protests, which were ended by Piplupower, the president of this wiki that Stpehen shall not be kicked off the squad of administrators, bureacurats, or rollbacks! Originaly, the community was mad that Stpehen got away with everything and was abusing his admin, bureaucrat, and rollback abilities, but then in exchange to keep the 1st and 2nd Petition on the 1st User's Assmebly page, he was given full amnesty, also known an an official pardon. Later that day, Stpehen made an Official Apology blog, which states he apologizes. Discussions Held To Establish United Wikis Katbluedog of POTCO Players Wiki and Captain Matthew O'malley of United Alliance Wiki met to discuss the creation of an Alliance between their wikis in order to better promote peaceful interactions between each member of both wikis. The Alliance will meet on set dates to share ideas, find solutions to problems, keep each other informed, and talk about events. "Mat and I have only just begun talks, so ideas are not quite developed", Katbluedog told the Gazette, "We feel this may go somewhere though". Matthew O'malley was unavailable for comment after the peace conference. Francis Bluehawk Defeated Late on the night of February 8, 1725 (2011), John Breasly and Francis Bluehawk got in a large argument. Witnesses report seeing John and Francis arguing on the beach of Ile d'Etable de Porc. Witnesses say they heard Bluehawk yell, "You act like the (not wiki appropariate, not bad word though) !" After a large battle, Francis was knocked unconscious. His weapons were taken from him, and he was sent to Prussia to command new armies. NOTE: Rumors have it that Francis Bluehawk has returned and is planning to challenge John Breasly. The Goldvane Trilogy: An Upcoming Hit Or Future Disaster? TGT will be going strange soon, as new characters introduced will include the famous Captain Leon, former leader of the Co. Empire, Benjamin Macmorgan, famous Wiki editor, Slappy's, suggestions, the famous Francis Bluehawk, and even Pirate King Jack Swordmenace! Many characters that are famous throughout the Caribbean. Will Captain Leon and Benjamin being key characters bring fans into anger, or excite the EITC Fans giving them something to read? Will Francis Bluehawk, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Jim Logan excite, or anger the fans? And will Slappys suggestions filling the entire story up anger old Editors such as Stephen? Find out when the Goldvane Trilogy sets sail on double didgets! TGT will be taking famous new characters and suggestions. Also, anyone that wants to be in it actually have the option to sign up to be in it on their Wiki page! Could this lead to a huge hit, or a disaster? Also, writer, CaptainGoldvane2 said "I can officially say that there will be at least 20 chapters in TGT!", in his announcment on Achaelos, future character in TGT and a Slappy Suggestion. Blackbeard's Sword Found It's likely Edward Teach didn't need much to scare his enemies. After all, the notorious pirate better known as Blackbeard boasted a thick mass of facial hair so intimidating that it got immortalized in history. He also numbered among the first corsairs to fly a black flag with bones on it. And, according to some accounts, he had a habit of lighting fuses beneath his hat, a halo of smoke giving the bristly sea dog a decidedly demonic aspect. But archaeologists now suspect they've found one more clue behind the pirate's menace: what could very well be Blackbeard's sword, or at least part of it. National Geographic published photos released by a team that has for over a decade been excavating the Queen Anne's Revenge, which was Blackbeard's flagship until it ran aground in an inlet off the coast of North Carolina in 1718. These include fragments of a gilded hilt and pommel, possibly of French design (Blackbeard's ship was a retrofitted French merchant vessel). The shipwreck has been worked on since 1997. Before abandoning the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard used it in a daring 1717 blockade of the port of Charleston, S.C, where he and his fleet successfully managed to obtain ransom from the British colonial government for the town and its inhabitants. But troops dispatched from Virginia would eventually catch up to him — after he had already abandoned his flaghsip — and in a fearsome sea fight Blackbeard was eventually surrounded and hacked to death.His headless body was then tossed into the ocean.The pirate may now languish in Davy Jones' Locker, but his likely blade may have been brought to light — further evidence of how Blackbeard's bite was as bad as his bark. An EITC Update On 2/9/11, something very interesting happened. Johnny Goldtimbers, the father of Captian Leon, and the disputed Co-head of the EITC, surrendered to Robert Mcroberts and his Army. The events leading up to this began when news of Francis Bluehawk quitting reached the shores of the Caribbean. John Breasly, an important ally of Johnny, was given credit for this. Members of the Soldiers of France, demanded retriubution for this. In an effort to eliminate Johnny Goldtimbers, or believed by some as an attempt to strengthen his Guild, Robert Mcrobets began hunting down Johnny with his new recruits from the Soldiers of France. An undisclosed spy in the Black Officers, gave directions to Robert and his forces repeatedly attacked Goldtimbers. Johnny eventually grew tired of this, and gave up. He quit the Black Officers, and resigned as Co head of the EITC, a claim under disupute. He then handed his sword of to Robert Mcroberts, who refused to accept it. Lieutenant Jack Cannonhawk of the Viceroyal Army accepted the sword of Johnny. It has since then been granted to it's creator, John Breasly, who has hidden it. It is currently unknown where the blade lies. Only John Breasly claims to know. Pirates Online News A Valentine Poem Poor old Sid Tackem, Would love to ask his girl out, As for guts ... well ... he lacks'em, Visit Erin in the Rowdy Rooster to ignite the flame, Then give someone a card, So you could do the same. The Valentine's Quest has returned and is available from February 10–16 for Unlimited Access members only. Happy Valentine's Day! Calling All Testers! - Infamy If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy is ready for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. - Increased aggressive level of enemies. No longer will a walk thru the jungle be like a walk in the park. - Addressed several weapon glitches - Fixed spawn points in PvP matches - Added a re-spawn shield in PvP matches (similar to Privateering) - Added new obstacles in PvP maps - Added PvP Reward Merchants in Privateering Islands and Barbossa's Grotto Sources *"Caribbean Gazette Article: Francis Bluehawk Defeated" by User:John Breasly; 22:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *"The Goldvane Trilogy : An upcoming hit, or future disaster?" by user:Captaingoldvane2; 01:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *"Discussion held to establish first ever United Wikis" by User: (name cencored for wikia relations) ; 03:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *"Privilege Affair" by User:Bator.hos; 18:43, Febuary 11, 2011 (Mountain Time Zone) *"Blackbeard's Sword Found" by Ishaan Tharoor; time unknown *"An EITC Update" by User:Robert Mc Roberts; 08:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *"A Valentine Poem" by Pirates Online; February 8, 2011 (Pacific Time Zone) *"Calling All Testers! - Infamy" by Pirates Online; Febuary 04, 2011 (Pacific Time Zone) Category:POTCO Category:Caribbean Gazette Category:Newspapers